Right in Front of Me
by Kyuuki
Summary: A simple apology goes a little too far when Yuki finds himself embarrassed because of a little something that made a certain little kitty go red. MORE CHAPTERS TO COME! The summary sucks, the story's better!


Kyo sat on what had become known as 'his roof' after a long hard day of playing hooky yet again. He sighed out of pure boredom and watched the sun going down behind the trees. It was a truly beautiful sight and he enjoyed watching it mostly every night. In all honesty the cat had only come up to the roof because only a few hours before he'd received a lecture from Shigure about how he should clean up his act if he was to become 'as amazingly successful as he was'.

Kyo had responded with a scoff and asked why the hell he would want to be like Shigure. He'd 'probably end up eating out of a dumpster somewhere'. He'd made sure to slam the door hard again, making one of his dramatic and much unneeded exits, raising questions from both Tohru and Yuki who had been studying intently at the kitchen table.

"I was merely looking out for his best interests" Shigure said in his usual aloof tone of voice and a wave of his hand.

Yuki looking, if possible, even more bored than he had before. "Who cares. Let him mess up his life if he wants".

"It's true though" Tohru said, looking at the two with a thoughtful expression plastered across her face. "If he misses many more days of school he's sure to be expelled".

Yuki got up from the table, taking his text book with him, and began to make his way to his room. He wore his most annoyed expression as Shigure grabbed his shoulder, smiling as though he had something evil in mind.

"You know, Tohru's right, Yuki-kun" he said, not taking his hand away from the boys shoulder. "Why don't you go talk to him?" the older cousin asked, saying it as though it was more of a request than a favor.

"Why should I do it?" the rat inquired, not in a whiny Kyo-ish way but in a way that made him sound simply curious.

"I did it the last time" Shigure smiled, shrugging and finally taking his hand away from his cousins shoulder.

"Isn't that how it should be? You're the guardian..." Yuki said, still not meeting the mans eyes but staring longingly at the door.

"Ooh! But Yuki-kun! I just lectured him; I'm sure he hates me right now!" Shigure complained, completely just wanting Yuki to do it because it was sure to turn out amusing when he was so bored.

Tohru looked up from her text book and at Yuki sympathetically. "I would do it for you but I really need to study for that test tomorrow" she said, her voice showing just how nervous she really was.

Yuki nodded and with his usual content-looking air surrounding him he made his way to the roof in defeat. He was hesitant as he mounted the ladder, climbing up and debating whether or not he was actually going to talk to Kyo.

Before Yuki had a chance to even show his face a slightly deep voice sprang up from the top of the roof. "What do you want, ya damn rat" Kyo asked in his slightly annoyed, slightly lazy voice as he looked over to the stairs to see Yuki's head popping up slowly.

"They wanted me to talk to you" Yuki said, looking over to his cousin who was mostly laying back except for his head which was lifted just enough to see him coming up the stairs.

Kyo didn't say anything back to that. He should have guessed that Yuki hadn't come on his own free will. No one ever came to talk to him because they wanted to. The only sign he gave of having even heard Yuki was a "hmph" as he returned to his normal state of ignoring anyone who came into contact with him.

Yuki, who was merely here because he had to be, decided it was too early to be heading back downstairs. He planted himself on the roof by the ladder and crossed his legs, watching the wind ruffle his bangs and clothes every few seconds.

"Why, why do you do it, anyway" Yuki asked sort of randomly. Despite the fact that he'd decided not to talk to Kyo, he just had to ask. "Skipping, I mean" he clarified, because there were a number of things that he didn't understand about Kyo.

"To avoid having to see your girly face" Kyo snapped, just wishing that Yuki would leave him alone. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now, though he never really was.

For a split second, Yuki attempted to contain himself. He quickly realized that there was no use to that and stood up, kicking Kyo in the gut.

Kyo stood up, pretending the blow hadn't affected him at all. "Oh, is that all, pretty boy?" he half-yelled angrily as he threw a punch directed at Yuki's face which Yuki defended easily.

Grabbing his wrist at the last second Yuki used his other hand to punch Kyo in the gut, causing him to double over, and then kicked him in the face, sending Kyo toppling over the edge of the roof.

Yuki's eyes widened when he saw what he'd done. He practically ran down the ladder and bolted over to Kyo, hoping he hadn't killed him. He honestly hadn't intended to.

"Kyo! Kyo, are you alright?" Yuki asked, terrified as he made sure the cat was still breathing.

His mind raced when he couldn't feel the breathing of his comrade, his outstretched hand right under the cats nose as he watched his stomach. He leaned closer to the boys face, hoping he would begin breathing again, hoping for some sort of miracle so Kyo wouldn't die.

It was only a few painstakingly long seconds before Kyo opened his eyes only to find his close almost pressed up to Yuki's. It was strange. He'd never been this close to another before before. His stomach felt kind of weird; nervous almost.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, ya damn rat?!" Kyo yelled, though in truth he was still too confused to be angry. "First you try to kill me and then you try to molest me!" he growled, shoving Yuki off him and standing up.

Yuki was taken aback by the statement. "I... I wasn't molesting you! I thought you were dead! I was trying to see if you were still breathing or not!" he yelled back, very embarrassed. So much so that he was blushing, trapped in his own subconsciousness.

"St-stop looking at me like that!" Kyo growled, glaring at Yuki as he stared at him so intently, his cheeks red as he blushed, making Kyo feel very uncomfortable to say the least.

"S-sorry..." Yuki said, coming back down to earth and realizing how much he had just embarrassed himself. Without another word Yuki was stomping past Kyo and into the house to his bedroom.

Kyo followed almost immediately but only to find himself stomping his way to his own room, slamming the door loudly yet again.

Tohru watched the two boys dash into the house and to their rooms. She wondered if they had fought yet again. It certainly looked that way, accept Yuki had seemed particularly embarrassed this time. Maybe Kyo actually won.

Shigure just had to laugh. He'd watched the whole drama take place from his cozy spot in the window of his kitchen and he had to admit, the whole thing was kind of... odd... in a funny sort of way. He was already forming some of the sick jokes he could make at the dinner table.

Dinner that night was an awkward event. The two had been avoiding each other all evening and hadn't bothered to come out of their rooms until they were called for supper. Neither one could resist Tohru's cooking, though skipping supper had been a daily event before she moved in.

"So, Yuki, what did you and Kyo talk about earlier?" Shigure asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively as he eyed the gray-haired cousin, trying hard not to laugh.

"I don't know how you'd expect me to get a word in with this stupid cat" he scoffed, doing his best not to blush again.

Kyo stared at his plate, not hearing the conversation going on around him. He was only thinking about earlier and how close his face had been to Yuki's and that feeling in his stomach and how he thought Yuki was going to kiss him. They'd certainly been close enough. Putting some thought into it, he began to think that maybe he wouldn't have minded... A slight blush turned into a bright one at how embarrassing and ridiculous the thought was.

Shigure saw Kyo's face go red and giggled out of pure amusement. "Kyo, do you have something you'd like to share?" he asked.

When Kyo realized that he was being spoken to and finally heard the question it didn't help his blush any. "Shut up!" he sneered, staring daggers into Shigure before getting up from the table and heading back upstairs angrily.

He threw himself onto his bed and immediately engaged into deep thought. What was going on? What happened outside was nothing! Why was he thinking so much of it?

Yuki felt embarrassed beyond compare as he thought about what happened with Kyo earlier. He knew what it must have looked like from his point of view and it made him feel worse, giving him even more reason to be embarrassed. The fact that Kyo had seemed so mad about it made things wrose. He wished he hadn't said anything so he would feel better.

Sighing, he stood up and made his way down the hall and to Kyo's bedroom, at which point he found himself knocking lightly on the door before the thought ever crossed his mind.

"Screw off!" Kyo snapped, not bothering to find out who it was. He was in no mood to make conversation.

Yuki opened the door despite the open invitation to leave and found Kyo laying on his bed staring at the ceiling, only his gaze was now directed at him.

"I told you to leave me alone" Kyo snapped again, red eyes not appearing as fiery as they did when he really was mad.

"Kyo... About earlier... I'm... I'm sorry if what I did made you uncomfortable" Yuki said, tearing his eyes away from the cats with difficulty. They were such a pretty shade of red... What?!

Kyo was taken aback by what Yuki had said. It wasn't like Yuki to do that. "Heh. How could someone like you ever make me uncomfortable?" he replied in a snobby voice, trying not to look, as Yuki had put it, uncomfortable.

"You were just... different... downstairs. And then you stormed up here, making a scene over nothing as usual" Yuki replied coolly, knowing the cat had been uncomfortable whether he wanted to admit it or not. "Never mind. I don't know why I wasted my time checking on you. Stupid cat" his voice was almost a sneer as he began to turn toward the door.

Kyo growled and with a sudden burst of anger leapt from his bed and aimed a high kick at Yuki's face. "What was that?!" he yelled, not smart enough to think of a good insult.

Yuki grabbed Kyo's leg so the kick never actually made contact with his head, but backed into the desk, toppling over and bringing Kyo down on top of him so that he was now on top of the desk, pressed back against the wall.

Kyo was pulled over too, facing Yuki and on top of him on the desk. The force of the fall was powerful and it all happened so quick. Kyo saw himself rushing closer and closer to Yuki's... What?! No! He wanted to pull back but he... didn't, or couldn't... Couldn't, he decided. Yeah, couldn't!

Kyo was and was not shocked when his lips met those of his nemesis. They stared, wide eyed at each other for what seemed like forever and Kyo felt himself melting into the kiss, wanting more.

Yuki's eyes closed as he too wanted to stay that way. No objections were made by either and Yuki found himself letting go of Kyo's leg, reaching up and draping his arm around Kyo's shoulder, pulling him closer so their chests were touching. Kyo was on top of him and climbing even closer, putting his arm around Yuki's waist.

From the doorway Shigure stared, shocked beyond anything else at first, and soon had to cup his hand over his mouth, smothering the rather loud giggles that escaped him. He would have to torment them in devious, not obvious ways that only the 'couple' would understand. He'd make them piss themselves before the week was over.

Kyo ran his hands up Yuki's back, his left searching for the bottom of his shirt, for an opening, and the right reaching the back of his neck, running through his smooth, almost silky hair.

Yuki rubbed Kyo's leg softly and gasped a little as Kyo's cold hand made contact with his bare skin. He licked near the bottom of Kyo's lip, practically asking him to open his mouth for him.

Kyo happily did so, his tongue making contact with Yuki's.

Yuki's tongue withdrawed as he gasped a little once against as Kyo's hand fought with his belt buckle but Kyo pressed his mouth onto Yuki's once again, not wanting the other to back down.

Yuki made to undo Kyo's belt but he quickly found that it was another one of the tie-on one's. He also found how tightly Kyo did his buckle. It was impossible to get off. He fought with his forever with no improvement. He growled and playfully shoved Kyo a little, to show that he disapproved of his belt, but then found his tongue engaged in a full-out battle with Kyo's.

Shigure couldn't hold back any longer. He burst into a full fit of laughter, using the door for support. His finger was pointing at them, shaking and waving up and down as he laughed hysterically.

Yuki and Kyo shared the same thought as they shoved each other away, Kyo falling off the desk with a loud thud. They stared at each other, both equally as shocked and tense as the other, and both thinking the same thing. _Shit_.


End file.
